(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of a variable flow of gaseous oxygen by air distillation. The invention is first concerned with a process in which a variable quantity of oxygen is stored in liquid form in a first container from which a variable flow of oxygen is taken and vaporized with corresponding storing of another fluid in liquid form in a second container.
(b) Description of Prior Art
In a known process of this type, which is carried out in existing apparatuses and which is known under the designation "bascule process", the vaporization and the condensation of oxygen correspond to a condensation and a vaporization of nitrogen, heat exchanges being carried out in the double column which constitutes the air distillation apparatus. Thereafter, each modification of the flow of gaseous oxygen produced, is accompanied by a modification of the operating conditions of the double column, and in particular of its heating and reflux coefficients. There follow periods of losses of efficiency of the distillation, which are more important when the variations of the operating conditions are close and fast. Moreover, a complex regulation of the apparatus is necessary.